


Andy and Robert together from the start

by DMJE



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: andy and Robert have been married from the start of the series.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Back story

Robert Sullivan never had the first wife its always been Andy as his wife from the very beginning.  
Robert and Andy grew up together they went to school together.  
They were best friend before admitting they were in love with each other sophomore year of high school. They got married right after they graduated high school. Robert joined the marines after high school, and Andy went to college and earned a degree in fire. Andy had their daughter in their first year of marriage their daughters name is Rylin Grace Sullivan. After Robert was done in the marines he came back to Seattle and join the Seattle Fire Department and a year later Andy joined the Seattle Fire Department. The only people that know about their marriage and daughter are Ripley since he's Robert's best friend, Andy's dad, and H.R. yes Andy is best friends with Maya and yes Maya knows Andy's married but not to who or that she had a 16 year old daughter. And yes both Robert and Andy wear their wedding rings. But sooner or later their truth will come out.


	2. Andy's dad getting hurt

At the fire they were at.  
Firefighter down. Jack said  
Pulling Pruitt out of the fire.  
Putting him on the stretcher and loading him up into the aid car and Andy riding with him.

Dad come on wake up. Andy said   
No responds came   
They get to Grey-Sloan hospital   
They willed him away and started to work on him.

2 hours later   
Captain Herrera family. Dr. Grey said   
Andy stood up.   
Your dad has lung cancer we found it early we can treat it. Dr. Grey said   
Okay can I see him. Andy asked   
Yes. Dr. Grey said   
They both walked into his hospital room.  
Hey dad I need you to wake up your family needs you to be okay. Andy said  
Andy just sat there waiting for her dad to wake up.  
While waiting she pulled her phone out and called Robert.

Phone call  
Hey baby. Robert said   
Hey babe. Andy said with her voice cracking  
What's wrong. Is Rylin okay. Robert asked  
She's fine. But my dads not. Andy said  
What's wrong with him. Robert asked   
He was hurt on a call but that's not all they found lung cancer and I think he knew about it. Andy said  
How is he doing. Robert asked   
Hes doing okay as of right now. Andy said   
That's good. Robert said   
How are we going to tell her that her grandpa has lung cancer. Andy asked   
We sit her down and we tell her. Robert said   
Okay. Andy said   
Do you want me to come up there. Robert asked   
I would love nothing more for you to come up here but the team would get suspicious. Andy said  
Okay. Just call me if you need me. Robert said   
Okay I will. Andy said   
We probably better pull Rylin from school. Before she finds out from someone else that her grandpa was hurt on a call. Andy said  
That sounds like a good plan. Robert said   
They hung up ten minutes later.

At home that evening  
Hey Rylin can we talk to you really quick about something. Andy asked   
Yeah sure mom. Rylin said   
Here's the thing out on a call today your grandpa was hurt. They also found lung cancer while they were in there. Robert said  
Oh god. Rylin said while crying   
When can I see him. Rylin asked  
We can go see him now. Andy said  
They all lofted and headed to the hospital. 

Walking into Pruitt's hospital room.  
So dad you have cancer. Andy asked   
Dont do this in front of Rylin Andrea. Pruitt said  
Oh she already knows about the cancer. Andy said   
Okay. Pruitt said   
How long have you known about the   
Cancer dad. Andy asked   
About two months. This last call just speeded up my retiring as captain of station 19 and I'm promoting you Andrea to liteunient before I do retire. Pruitt said  
Okay dad. Andy said  
Okay after this firefighting talk can I talk to my favorite granddaughter now. Pruitt asked   
Grandpa I'm your only grandkid. Rylin said   
But that doesn't make it any less true though. Pruitt said   
No it doesn't. Rylin said  
Now get over here and hug your grandpa then. Pruitt said  
Rylin walks over to her grandpa and hugs him.


	3. Andy and Jack running for captain

The chief came over to talk to Andy and Jack about them running for captain.  
Lt. Herrera your first up to show us what it means to be captain. Ripley said  
Yes sir. Andy said  
Lt. Herrera can I speak to you really quick. Ripley asked  
Yes sir you can. Andy said  
They walk into the captain's office.  
How are you doing with all this Andy. Ripley asked  
Okay. Having found out my dad has cancer. To being promoted to Lt. Then in the running to be captain. Is it bad that I wish my husband would take this job. Andy said   
I understand that. Do you not want to be captain Andy. Ripley asked  
I do. But I ways thought I would earn it nit have it practically handed to me because my dad retires and has cancer. Andy said   
I know Andy but you can do this job. Ripley said  
Thanks Lucas. Andy said  
Your welcome. So how is that husband doing with all of this. Ripley asked  
He's doing okay with it all. Andy said  
Well then you go kick some ass then out there. Ripley said  
Will do. Andy said  
They both hugged and he left the office.

After Andy's shift she headed home to her family.  
Andy walking through the front door.  
Rylin came running down the stairs to her mom and Robert walked over to her.   
Hey momma. Rylin said   
Hey kiddo. Andy said  
They both hugged   
Hey baby. Robert said   
Hey babe. Andy said  
They both kissed   
How was shift for trying to become captain. Robert asked   
Long and tiring. Is it bad that I wish they would promote you to be captain at station 19. Andy said   
No it's not but you got this baby. Robert said 

I'm gonna go make you something to eat mom. Rylin said   
Do you still want to be captain. Robert asked   
I do. But I always thought I would earn it not have it handed to be by the department because of what's going on with my dad. Andy said  
I know baby. Robert said  
Rylin walking back into the room carrying food for her mom.  
Here you go mom. Eylin said handing her mom the plate of food  
Thanks kiddo. Andy said  
Well I'm gonna head over to Sarah house to work on a project with her. Rylin said  
Okay kiddo be safe. Robert said  
Rylin grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the front door.

Is it bad that I miss the younger version of her. Andy asked  
No because I miss the younger version of her to. Robert said  
Where did all that time go. Andy asked   
Being happily married and raising a beautiful daughter. Robert said   
Can you believe we've been married for 16 years babe. Andy said  
Yeah I can. I have been in love with you for forever. Robert said   
And I've been in love with you for forever. Andy said

Thinking back to their daughter   
You know I think she just pushing through all this that's going on by focusing on doing homework. Robert said   
She probably is doing that. Andy said  
Yeah she is. Robert said   
She's doing what I was doing when I lost my mom. Andy said  
And it took me to get you to finally open up and get you to finally cry about losing your mom baby. Robert said   
I know it did. Andy said  
They both continued to talk about other things.


	4. Ripley talking to the team on who should be captain of station 19

Vic talking to Chief Ripley.  
Dont make me choose between both of my friends in who should be the next captain of station 19. Vic said  
Thank you for your time Hughes. Chief Ripley said

Dean talking to Chief Ripley.  
Either one of them would make a great fire captain for this station. Dean said  
Thank you for your valuable opinion Miller. Chief Ripley said

Travis talking to Chief Ripley.  
I think both Gibson and Herrera would make and excellent captain for this station. Travis said  
Thank you for your help Montgomery. Chief Ripley said

Ben talking to Chief Ripley  
I think both of them would make a great captain for this station. Ben said  
Thanks for your time Warren. Chief Ripley said 

Maya talking to Chief Ripley   
Herrera and Gibson both would make a fine captain for this station. Maya said  
Thank you for your honesty Bishop. Chief Ripley said


	5. Pruitt talking to Ripley

Hey Sully. Lucas said  
Hey Luke. Robert said  
I need to talk to you. Lucas said  
Okay. Robert said   
Your being moved to another station. Lucas said  
Okay to which one. Robert asked   
Station 19. Your being their new captain. Lucas said  
Okay why isnt Andy or Gibson getting it. Robert asked   
Because Gibson isn't ready and Andy said she would rather work under you. Lucas said  
Okay. When do I start. Robert asked   
In two weeks. Lucas said


	6. Skyscraper fire

Ladder 19, aid car 19 report to the skyscraper fire.

They all loaded up and headed to the fire.

Travis ends up getting metal to his chest.  
Dean and Vic carry him out. 

Vic was heading back in when chief Ripley stopped her.  
She turned around and yelled  
THOSE ARE OUR PEOPLE IN THERE WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM IN THERE TO DIE!!! Vic yelled  
Hughes its unstable touch can't go back in their. And I'm giving you this one warning yell at me like that again and I'll fire your ass with out a second thought clear. Ripley said  
Yes sir. Vic said

Back in the skyscraper  
The buliding blew  
Andy waking up from being blasted and feeling her head for the blood. Maya come on we need to find Jack. Andy said  
They find Jack laying under metal unconscious.   
Come on jack wake up. Maya said  
Jack wake up and they helped him out of the buliding.

Warren was helping Molly out of the buliding. Eceryone loaded up and headed to the hospital to get checked out.   
Jack had a concussion.  
Maya, Dean, Ben, and Vic were fine.  
Travis had to have surgery to remove the metal from his chest  
Andy had to have stitches on her head 

Andy headed home after getting her stitches.  
Walking through her front door.  
Rylin and Robert were waiting for her to check her for injuries.  
Mom are you okay. Rylin asked  
Yeah I'm fine just only the stitches to my head. Andy said  
How is everyone else. Robert said  
Maya, Dean, Ben, and Vic are all fine. Jack has a concussion and travis had metal in his chest he had to have surgery to remove it. Andy said


	7. Finding out who the new captain is

Maya, Andy, Dean, Ben, Travis, Vic, and Jack were waiting to see who the new captain was.

Ripley walked up with Robert right beside him.  
Everyone this is your new captain  
Robert Sullivan. Ripley said   
Let's take turns doing introductions. Robert said

I'm Maya Bishop. Maya said  
I'm Travis Montgomery. Travis said   
I'm Lt. Jack Gibson. Jack said  
I'm Ben Wareen. Ben said  
I'm Victoria Hughes. Vic said  
Im Dean Miller. Dean said  
Im Lt. Andrea Herrera. Andy said

After all introductions   
Lt. Herrera can I please talk to you. Robert said  
Yes sir. Andy said  
They walk to his office.  
What are you doing here Robert. Andy asked  
I work here now Andy. Robert said   
You know when I said I wanted you to be captain I didn't think lucas was going to listen to me on that. Andy said  
Well he did listen to you on that. Robert said   
So how long have you kniw you were coming to work here. Andy asked  
About two weeks. Tobert said  
Well then congratulations captain. Andy said  
Well thank you Lt. Robert said  
They moved into where Robert's bunk was and kissed there.  
I love you. Promise me even though your my boss you wont stop me from doing my job. Andy said  
I love you too. I promise that I will let you fo your job baby. Robert said  
How long do you think we can keep it a secret that we're married to each other. Andy said   
As long as we keep our heads on calls. Robert said  
Well this is gonna be tough because we both can have dangerous calls we have to make. Andy said  
I know this is going to be challenging but we can do this baby I promise. Robert said   
And if the secret comes out oh well everyone else knows already we can't get into any trouble over being married to each other. Andy said  
But promise me you'll try to be safe out on calls. Robert said   
I will. Same goes for you to. Andy said   
I will. Robert said


	8. Andy and Robert fight because Andy disobeyed him on a call

The call.  
Andy heard a little girl screaming inside of the buliding they were at.  
Sir their's a little kid in there. Andy said  
No one goes into that buliding it's to unstable to go back into. Robert said  
Everyone stand down. Robert said   
No sir. Right me up and yell at me when we get back to the station. Andy said putting on her mask and headed back into the buliding to rescue the little girl.  
Lt. Herrera stand down that's an order.   
She didn't listen.

Inside the building  
Call out. Andy said  
Help me. Little girl said  
Andy found the little girl and she was a spitting image of her daughter just younger.   
Andy grabbed the little girl and carried her out.  
Andy took off her mask and talked to Vic and Ben.  
She has smoke installation and a small burn on her arm. Andy said   
We got it from here Andy. Vic said

Andy just stood there think that could have been her daughter inside that fire. She was pisssd off at her husband for ordering her to stand down did he not think of Rylin. She knew they were going to fight today when they got back to the station.   
Everyone load up now. Robert order  
Oh god he's mad. Andy thought

Back at the station  
Lt. Herrera my office now. Robert said  
They walked into his office   
I gave you an order to stand down and you didn't listen to it. Robert yelled  
Well I was thinking about that little girl and consequences be damn I was saving her. Andy yelled   
Yeah and I told everyone to stand down. Robert yelled   
And I was thinking about her and her family. Andy yelled  
You could have gotten hurt did you even think about that. Robert yelled  
Yeah I did. Andy yelled   
Well you should have listened to me today but you didnt. Robert yelled  
Well I was thinking what if it was Rylin in that buliding would we still be here arguing over this call. Andy yelled  
Dont you dare bring her into this she was fine. Robert yelled   
Well at least one of us was thinking about her like that today. Andy yelled   
Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about her by thinking the way you did today. Robert yelled   
Well todaybout there sure and the hell showed you didn't give a damn that little girl would be died if it wasn't for me. Andy yelled  
How date you even say that. Robert yelled   
Did you happen to look at that little girl today and not see Rylin at all. Andy yelled  
Your mad because your getting yelled at for not listening. Robert yelled   
No I'm not mad at that but I'm mad because you didn't even give a damn out there today. Andy yelled  
Yeah you didnt listen to me. Robert yelled  
Well then captain permission to leave shift than. Andy said  
Why. Robert asked  
Becasue for the next four hours the only thing were going to get done is fight. Andy said  
Okay permission granted. Robert said  
Andy then got up and left the office and slammed the door. 

Andy got into her car and drove to Rylin's school to pick her up.  
I'm here to pick up Rylin Sullivan early today. Andy said  
Okay let me call her down here. Office lady said  
Andy waited for her daughter to come to the hospital.

Walking out of the school  
Hey mom what's up. Rylin asked  
Bad call today that reminded me of you and your dad and I got into a fight becasue I didn't listen to his orders. Andy said  
So dads mad at you for doing your job today. Rylin said   
Yeah he is. Andy said   
Bit wouldnt he have fone the same thing you did if he had heard the little girl to. Rylin asked  
Yeah he would have. Andy said  
Then he shouldn't even be mad at you for doing what is right. Rylin said  
I know that kiddo. Andy said  
So what are we going to do now that I am out of school. Rylin  
Well i was thinking sad movies and ice cream. Andy said   
Sounds good to me. Rylin said  
Okay than let's go get the ice cream than.

After getting ice cream and headed home.  
Arriving home and walking through the house.   
Hey go put on PJ's and I'll put mine on to and will start the movies. Andy said  
Okay mom. Rylin said  
After both changed clothes they started the first movie.  
Mom didn't you and dad promise each other that the job wouldnt come in between the to of you. Rylin asked   
Yeah we did. Andy said

I want to kniw why he yelled at you so bad today. Rylin said  
Me too. Andy said  
After I find out why he did that I'm gonna stay at grandpa's house. Rylin said  
Okay that sounds like a good plan kiddo. Andy said

After they watched a couple of movies they heard the front door open and Robert walked through it.   
He saw them watching movies and eating ice cream.  
Both Andy and Rylin looked up and saw him looking at them.  
Andy got up and left the room.  
Hey dad. Rylin said  
Hey kiddo what are you doing home early. Robert asked  
Well mom needed comfort after that tough call so she came and got me early. Rylin said   
Okay. Robert said  
Why are you so mad at mom dad. Rylin asked  
Because she didn't listen to me out on that call. Robert said  
Did you stop to think that she was thinking about me when out on that call. Rylin said  
No I didn't. Robert said  
Well there you have it. Mom was worried about me dad not that she wanted not to listen to me. Rylin said  
Did you even think before you started to yell at her. Rylin said  
No I didn't. Robert said  
Why were you so mad than. Rylin asked  
Becasue instead of just seeing a firefighter working under me all I saw was my wife heading into that buliding. Robert said  
Maybe you should have lead with that thought dad maybe you and mom wouldn't even be fighting right now. Rylin said   
Probably. Robert said

Well I'm off I'm gonna say by to mom now. Rylin said   
What do you mean where are you going. Robert asked   
I'm heading over to grandpa's house. Rylin said  
Okay have fun and I love you. Robert said  
I love you. Make up with momma. Rylin said  
I will I promise. Robert said  
Good. Rylin said  
Walking to find her mom

Hey mom I'm heading out to grandpa's. Listen to all of what dad has to say. Rylin said  
I will I love you. Andy said  
I love you to mom. Rylin said  
Rylin came back into the room and grabbed her car keys and headed over to her grandpa's house.

Between Andy and Robert talk  
Andy walked back into the room.   
Hey baby. Robert said  
Hey babe. Andy said  
I'm sorry that I yelled at you today I should have told you why I was so mad.indtead of yelling. Robert said   
And why were you so mad. Andy said  
Becasue today all I saw was my wife go inside that buliding. Robert said  
Oh babe I'm so sorry I scared you. Andy said  
I'm sorry to. Robert said   
They both made up


	9. Andy and Robert hurt during the wind storm

Aid car gets called to the cliff for a resuce.

Arriving at the accident scene  
After assessing the victim and loading her up into the aid car.

We can't drive in this and we can't sit here either. Robert said  
I know what do we do then. Andy asked.  
I don't know. Robert said  
Then the aid car starts to move.  
Is the aid car moving. Andy asked  
Yeah it is. Robert said  
Not knowing what was going to happen Robert grabbed his wife's hand.  
I love you. Robert said  
I love you to. Andy said  
Next thing they knew the aid car rolls off the cliff.

After the aid car rolls off the cliff and Andy returns to being awake.  
She gets out and checks on the victim.  
The victim didnt make it she thought to herself.  
Robert. Andy yelled   
She ran to check on him  
Babe wake up. Andy said  
Robert started to wake up.   
Andy. Robert said  
Hey how are. Andy asked  
I can't feel my legs something's wrong. Robert said  
You probably have a back injury. Andy said  
Okay. How are you. Robert asked   
I'm okay nothing wrong with me. Andy said   
Andy grabbed things to stable Robert so he couldn't hurt himself even more.

How are you doing. Robert asked   
Oh you know watching your husband get hurt in front of you not so great. Andy said  
I know. Robert said  
Okay. I found some flares I'm gonna climb the cliff and light them maybe someone will see them. Andy said  
Okay. Keep your radio live and be careful. Robert said   
I will. Andy said and she leaned down to him and kissed him.  
She then left the aid car and climbed up the cliff.  
She got up there and lit them then she climbed back down to her husband.

Back at the station.  
They should be back by now. Maya said  
What do you want to do. Jack asked  
We go to the last spot they were at. Maya said  
Okay let's go. Jack said  
They all loaded up and went to the cliff.  
They saw the flares and looked down and saw the aid car down at the bottom.  
Aid car 19 help is here to help you. Maya called over the radio  
Climbing down to Andy and Robert.  
Any of you hurt. Maya asked   
I'm fine. Victims DOA and captain can't feel his legs possible back injury. Andy said

They loaded up everyone into the helicopter and flew them to the hospital.


	10. Truth comes out

Captain Sullivan's family. Dr. Shephard said  
Andy stood up  
I'm his wife. Andy said   
Your husband suffered a injury to his back he'll have to do physical therapy also. Dr. Shephard said  
Thank you. What room is he in. Andy said  
Room 4312. Dr. Shephard said   
She walked away and Andy turned back towards her team.  
Your his wife. Vic asked  
Yeah I have been for the last 16 years. Andy said  
How did we not know that. Jack asked  
You guys knew I was married just not to who though. Andy said  
Why though. Travis asked  
If I told you who I was married to you guys would have treated me exactly how you treated me when you found out I was my dad's kid. Andy said   
They all husted looked at her.  
Exactly be mad at me all you want I'm going to my husband. Andy said   
Andy walked away from them.

Andy got to her husband's room and thought she needed to call her daughter and tell her about her dad.

Their phone call.  
Hey mom what's up aren't you supposed to be at work right now. Rylin asked  
Yeah baby I am but something happened out on a call. Andy said   
Oh god. What happened. Rylin asked   
Your dad was hurt baby. We both were in the aid car when it went over the cliff today but your dad was hurt worst. Andy said   
Oh god you were hurt to. Rylin asked   
No I'm fine baby I promise. Andy said  
Okay. I'm on my way to the hospital now mom. Rylin said  
Okay. See you in a bit. Andy said 

Rylin ran to her car and drove to the hospital.   
Rylin ran into the hospital.  
She ran up to the nurses desk.   
Hi I'm looking for Robert Sullivan's room number. Rylin asked   
Can I asked your relation to him. Nurse asked   
I'm his daughter. Rylin said  
Room 4312. Nurse said  
Thank you. Rylin said  
She didn't notice the whole team standing there looking at her.

Excuse me. Maya said  
Yes. Rylin said   
Can I ask why you are looking for our captain. Maya asked  
Oh they haven't told you guys a out me well then let me introduce myself hi my name is Rylin Grace Sullivan I'm the daughter of Andrea and Robert Sullivan and I'm 16 years old. Rylin said  
Your their kid. Jack asked  
Yeah I am. Oh you guys just found out their married to today also. Shocking day for you guys. Rylinn said  
Well I'm gonna go see my dad now later guys. Leaving them all in shock.

Entering her dad's room  
Hey mom. Rylin said  
Hey kiddo. Andy said   
Is daddy okay. Rylin asked  
He hit his back and has to do physical therapy. Andy said   
Okay. When is he going to wake up. Rylin asked   
He should be waking up any time now. Andy said  
Oh by the way the your team knows about me. Rylin said   
How. Andy said  
They heard me tell the nurse when I asked for dads room number. Rylin said  
Okay. Andy said 

30 minutes later  
Robert waking up.  
Hey dad. Rylin said   
Hey kiddo. Robert said   
So what's the damage done to me. Robert asked  
You hurt your back and have to do physical therapy. Andy said  
Hey mom I'm gonna head to the cafeteria. Rylin said  
Okay baby. Andy said   
Rylin leaving the room.

She okay. Robert asked  
Probably not she just found out both of her parents were in the accident. One is seriously hurt and the other has scrapes and brusies. Andy said  
Oh and she also got questioned about being our daughter from the team. Andy said  
Oh how did they find out about her. Robert asked  
They know about us. And when she came in looking for your hospital room number. Andy said   
Dang rough day for her. Robert said

Down at the cafeteria   
The team finds Rylin crying down there.  
Hey Rylin you okay. Maya asked  
No my dad been hurt and my mom almost was. Rylin said   
Hows your dad doing. Jack asked  
Hes doing okay hes awake now. Rylin said  
Then why are you down here then. Vic asked  
Because I didn't want listen to my mom explain my dads injuries again to him. Rylin said while crying  
She cried her self to sleep.  
What room number was captain's hospital room again. Jack asked  
Room 4312. Ben said  
Jack lifted Rylin up and cartoed her up to their captain room.

Knocking on the door  
Come in. Andy said  
They all walked in Jack being the last one in holding Rylin.  
Where do you want me to put her down at. Jack asked  
Down right by me. Robert said   
Jack put rylin down by his captain   
Where was she when you found her. Andy asked  
In the cafeteria crying. Dean said  
Thank you for bring her back up here. Andy said  
Your welcome. Travis said  
Sorry we never told you guys about us or about her. Andy said  
Your good were not mad. Maya said  
Were going to go. Get better captain. Maya said

Rylin started to dream  
No. No. No. Rylin started to whimper  
Baby wake up it's just a dream. Robert said   
Rylin shot up in the bed.   
You okay kiddo. Andy asked  
Yep totally fine why. Rylin asked  
Because you were crying in your sleep. Andy said  
Yep I'm fine. Rylin said

2 weeks after Robert being released from the hospital Rylin was still having nightmares and her parents still didn't know what they were about.

You think she'll tell us what her dreams are about. Andy asked   
So she will. Robert said  
Down the hall their daughter started to dream again.

No. No. No. Guys come back please. Rylin whimpered in her sleep  
Andy went to wake up her daughter  
Rylin baby wake up it's just a nightmare. Andy said  
Rylin wake up  
Baby you got to tell me about the dream. Andy said   
I keep dreaming that I lose you and daddy in that accident. Rylin said while crying   
Oh baby were fine I promise. Andy said  
Andy and her headed back to her parents room  
Hey kiddo. Robert said  
Rylin crawled up by her dad and played by him and fell asleep.  
She tell you what her dreams have been about. Robert asked   
Yeah her losing us in that accident during the wind storm. Andy said

5 weeks after the wind storm and Robert coming home Andy being award for heong a hero.  
Andy drove herself to the ceremony and so did rylin.  
My daughter Lt. Andrea Herrera saved a fellow firefighter during the wind storm. She went above and beyond that day. I am proud to present her the medal of honor. Pruitt said  
Andy walking up getting the medal and frezzing and then getting off the stage and walking out of the buliding and headed home.  
Rylin not to dare behind her.

Andy arriving home and also rylin walking through the door.  
Hey baby what's wrong. Robert asked   
Andy just cried and couldn't answer   
Rylin answered for her mom  
Grandpa gave mom the medal and after receiving it she froze on the stage and then took off. Rylin said  
Oh baby. Robert said  
All three just sat on the couch  
Andy calmed down  
Are you doing okay baby. Robert asked   
Yeah it all just hit me today how close I was to losing you that day. Andy said  
I know it did. Robert said  
I really glad I have both my parents here with me I dont know what I would do without you too you guys me the world to me. Rylin said   
We feel the same way baby. Robert said  
I love you guys. Rylin said   
Love you to. Both said  
All continued to sit on the couch and cuddle each other.


End file.
